


Aroma Of Your Mouth（23）

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: Aroma Of Your Mouth [5]
Category: Aroma Of Your Mouth（23）
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, steve - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	Aroma Of Your Mouth（23）

41  
两日后  
“殿下们，Steve国王快到了！”Carter带回消息。  
“什么？快，小胖子，穿上衣服。”Loki拿起盔甲准备往Bucky身上套。  
“你呢？”Bucky被他弄着。  
“我不想穿了，反正我在这儿也没什么事。他若问起来我就说你在Asgard很安全。”  
“好吧。”Bucky穿着盔甲流了许多汗，军帐里本来就很闷了。  
“那我呢？Bucky？”Aiden帮着Bucky穿着。  
“你不用了，Steve没见过你。噢，不行，你金发碧眼的，还是穿吧。”Loki说着。对于军队出身的Carter已经穿好了。  
“我听到声音了，我去门口迎Steve。”Thor看着这几个手忙脚乱的人说。  
终于弄好了，Bucky清了清嗓子，将头盔戴上，“你得把头盔盖起来，你的眼睛太明显。”Loki最后一步将Bucky的头盔拉了下来。太奇怪了，几个身高不一体型不一的士兵守在尊贵的王子身边，想想有点好笑，Bucky忍不住低声抽到。  
“你笑什么啊！”  
“没什么，哈哈...”  
这时“Steve，吾友，好久不见！”，Bucky赶紧闭上嘴，突然心就提到了嗓子眼。  
“Thor，谢谢你前来！”是Steve的声音！是Steve！  
“Loki，快来，Steve到了。”Thor怕他们还没弄好。  
“什么？Loki也来了？”Steve疑惑着，为什么Odin国王会让两位王子都来，还有将军也来了。  
“你们进来吧！”幸好，他们还算快。  
“好，那我们进来了啊！”Thor大声问着，Steve觉得有点怪。  
“Loki，Bucky呢？”Steve一进帐篷就问道。  
“你能不能不要一见到我就问你的Bucky啊？大活人摆在你的面前。”Loki黑着一张脸，Steve是怕全天下的人不知道他有多爱小胖子吧。  
Bucky看着Steve这个傻样又忍不住想笑，他和Loki间的对话真是有趣极了。  
Aiden则是又一次傻眼，这个国王很英俊，甚至比Bucky还好看，不对，他们是不同的好看。而且他很强壮，身材比Bucky高壮许多。  
“fine，你还好吗？”Steve的表情像在说你快回答我，我好再问Bucky的问题。  
“我很好，谢谢关心！”Loki脸更黑了，他想使坏抖出Bucky。“他在Asgard安全的很！”满意了吧。  
“可他怎么可能看着你们来，自己待在Asgard？”他了解Bucky，这个小坏蛋才不会好好待在安全的地方呢。  
“这次情况不一样，他不想影响到你，hydra比hill国强多了。”Thor一旁解释道。  
Thor说得很对，这次战争很危险...  
“他说他想你、爱你，总行了吧？”Loki瞥了一眼一旁纹丝不动的Bucky，偷笑起来，等会儿他要把James的头盔取了看看他的脸能红成什么样。  
“我想他想得快疯了！”Steve一脸痴汉样。  
Bucky心里很甜，连自己都没意识到笑出了声，“呵呵...”只是很小很小的声音。  
？？？什么声音，像Bucky的。  
“咳！咳！”Loki假装咳嗽到，这个小胖子是故意的吗？！  
“怎么了弟弟？”这个Thor真是愚钝，自己怎么会爱上他，受不了。  
Loki摇摇头，Steve已经看向Bucky了，Bucky这才意识到刚刚自己发出了声音，该死的！面对Steve自己根本忍不住。  
“Steve，我们去找Wilson将军吧！”他们也该说正事了。  
“等等，”Steve朝Bucky走去，他有感觉，这个人就是Bucky！  
军帐内气氛突然紧张起来，特别是Bucky，Steve发现自己了。  
“Bucky？”Steve对面前的人说道，可这个人并未回应自己，看来只好打开他的头盔了，“你..”  
“陛下，Wilson将军找您有要事！”Jack传报。  
“好，这就去！”Steve回应着Jack，“Jack，你就在这儿等我，Thor、Loki，走吧！”他得让Jack把这个笨蛋守着，这次可不能让他跑了。  
“好啊。”，“是！”  
Steve他们走后，Bucky取下了头盔，“谢谢你Jack～”  
“James少爷，好久不见，您还好吗？”刚刚Jack谎报了，他理解Bucky的用意。  
“很好！Steve呢？他还好吗？”Aiden和Carter也取下了头盔。  
“陛下他，很想您...”  
良久  
Jack看了看Aiden又对Bucky说道，“因为那次的事，陛下把手弄伤了，不过现在已经好了。”  
“什么？怎么回事？”Steve生他的气了，很大很大的气。  
“陛下知道您留在了hydra，下了马狠狠地用手锤打树干。”  
“他生我的气了！”Bucky沮丧起来。  
“没有，陛下怎么会生您的气，他只是，很伤心....回宫后无论谁劝阻，他就是不停地和大臣商议着攻打hydra的事，一天都没有休息过....不过，现在宫里的威胁已经没有了，您还是要躲着他吗？”  
“是谁？那个奸细。”太好了太好了。  
“是Peggy！陛下一直重用她，可她竟是pierce的妹妹。”  
“我认得她，她对Steve很倾心，即使她比我们大几岁。”竟然是她，她竟然是pierce的妹妹。  
“少爷！”Bucky心里正在想事，“少爷！”  
“啊，怎么了？”Bucky回过神来。  
“您是要待在这儿还是找个人替您？”Jack希望Bucky别躲着陛下了。  
“我...”  
“Bucky，待在这儿吧。”Aiden插了嘴  
“为什么？”  
“我觉得Steve国王需要你！”Aiden义正言辞道。  
“Aiden，我....”  
“我知道你的顾虑，可若有了你在身边陪着他，Steve国王一定会更有信心的！”  
对，他说的对，自己怎么从来没有这么想过。  
Bucky欣喜起来，Aiden说得对！  
自己做什么都想要和Steve在一起，他也一样，他需要自己。  
“谢谢你Aiden，我知道了！”Aiden点醒了自己，一直以来自己总像女人那般杞人忧天，可Steve真正需要的是自己，“我就待在这儿，不走了。”，“不，我去找Wilson将军，”Bucky脱下身上的盔甲。  
“我陪您去吧，他们应该在陛下的军帐里。”  
“走吧，Jack！”  
“Wilson叔叔！”半路上就碰到了将军，Bucky大方地叫着。  
“James！！！天呐！！！”Wilson给了Bucky一个大大地拥抱，“天呐！！上帝啊！！！”  
“您还好吗这么多年？”  
“我很好，当然好，你呢？你还好吗？”这个孩子已经这么大了，小时候经常缠着自己让自己教骑马射箭的小子已经这么大了。Steve也没说过Bucky已经回来了。  
“我也很好，叔叔。”，“您风采依旧，不减当年！”Bucky和将军笑着讲述着这几年的种种事情。  
Steve出来了，看着Wilson将军正在和一个年轻人热情地交谈着，随着走近，熟悉的男声闯入耳朵。Steve愣住了，他看清了男子的脸...  
身旁的Thor和Loki也愣住了，他就知道小胖子沉不住，不过，这样其实挺好的，若没有Thor守在自己的身旁，自己也不会安心。  
站在Bucky身后的Aiden拉了拉Bucky的袖子，Bucky朝着Aiden手指看去。  
眼神交汇在了一起....  
Wilson将军转过去看见了Steve，笑了笑，识相地走回了自己的帐篷。这两个臭小子，还和小时候一样...  
“走吧Thor，”Loki拉着Thor的衣服往Bucky走去，“快走吧，愣在这儿干什么？”Loki用另一只手拉着Aiden，Jack倒是自觉地和他们退去。他们倒是没走远，只是找了个地方躲起来，偷偷看着两人，并拦住要过去的士兵。  
几分钟过去了  
这两人在干什么啊？望了这么久连句话也不说。急死了！Loki恨不得过去把他们俩拉在一起。  
又是几分钟，Rogers蠢货，你倒是说话啊！  
“hi，Steve～”Bucky觉得场面有些尴尬，他就知道Steve生气了。  
这个笨蛋又在想什么，眼睛红得跟兔子似的。Steve冲过去吻上了Bucky的唇，他抱紧Bucky的腰，吻得用力，像要把所有的爱和思念都用这个吻表现一样。Bucky双手攀上Steve的脖子，用力地回应着他。两人紧紧相贴，紧得快要把对方揉进自己的身体里，有哭有笑、有火辣也有温情，这个吻包含了太多太多....  
“傻瓜，笨蛋，什么小姐什么公主，我都不要。”两人靠着彼此的额头，Steve张嘴缓缓说道。  
“嗯..”Bucky喘着气答应道。  
“我爱你，我想你，我爱死你了，我也想死你了，你这个傻瓜，你怎么能扔下我一个人，你这个笨....”Bucky听不下去了，他要哭了，于是只能用嘴堵住了Steve的话。  
这个吻没有深入，只是很轻的挨着对方的唇。  
Bucky 闭上眼，感受着Steve嘴唇的温度。  
伴着眨眼的动作，Bucky的睫毛来回扫着Steve的鼻子，面前的人不安地动起来，不禁的...  
“噗噗...”Bucky睁开眼突然笑起来，嘴依然挨着Steve，他看着Steve的眼睛，“哈哈哈...”Bucky站直了身体，他觉得很好笑。  
“你笑什么！James Barnes！”Steve又气又舍不得地看着这个嘲笑自己的人。  
“你很好笑！”身后的人看着Bucky笑着以为他疯了。  
“我怎么好笑了，小坏蛋！”Steve将Bucky 抱在怀中，将自己的头搭在他肩上，闭着眼睛享受着这个自己想要去守护一生的幸福。  
“我说过你正经的样子很好笑。”Bucky笑声小了点，话语之间是满满的幸福感。  
“那我也要笑你。”Steve双手在Bucky后背上来回摸着。  
“笑我什么？”  
“笑有个小笨蛋刚刚躲在盔甲下傻笑被我发现了。”  
“嘿嘿....我准了。”Bucky承认了。  
Steve闷笑两声，把Bucky抱在怀里，“Buck～”小声的叫道，“小混蛋～”，“仗着我对你的爱为所欲为～”。Bucky就静静地听着Steve的叨叨，安心起来。  
“不许离开了！”他认真的看着Bucky。  
“除非陛下赶我走，不然我就待在这个傻小子身边哪儿都不去。”Bucky露出了笑容。  
“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你...”  
“好了，我听到啦！要说多少遍？”这个国王又开始犯傻了。  
“不够，永远不够，说一辈子好不好？”Steve抓住Bucky的手直吻着他的手心。  
“一辈子？”  
“对，一辈子！你别想逃了！”Steve振振有词。  
“一辈子很长的，Steve。”  
“和你在一起的时间永远都不嫌多！”，“你不愿意吗？James Barnes，难道你以前都是骗我的？小骗子！”语气责怪着，可表情更加温柔。  
“以前啊？啊，怎么办，我记得不了。”Bucky故意说着。  
“那我现在再问一次好不好？”Steve摸着Bucky的脸，“你愿意成为我唯一的伴侣吗？我的妻子或是我的丈夫。一生不离不弃，向上帝发誓。”  
“当然，向上帝发誓，我愿意！”Bucky抱着Steve脸轻轻在他唇上落下了一个吻。  
“好了，既然你同意了，那现在该做点不正经的事了！”  
“什么？啊..”Bucky又被横抱了起来，真是丢脸啊，自己一个大男人竟然又被他这样抱起来了。  
“喂，陛下，你要干什么？”Bucky故作严肃，声音却软绵绵的。  
“做爱！”直言不讳，Steve往军帐走去。  
“可这是军营！到处都是人。”  
“又不是没有过，你忘了上次那场‘梦’？”  
“梦醒了容易忘啊，陛下。”  
“那等会儿干得你忘不掉！”  
“哼哼，现在不是梦，我当然不会忘。”语完Bucky咬了Steve的下嘴唇，“嗯..走快点，陛下！”  
“你又胖了Bucky，等会儿脱了衣服我要好好看看肉长在哪里了。”Steve捏了一下Bucky的腰，这个傻瓜，明显瘦了好多，一定是没有好好吃饭。  
“好！”Bucky伸手解着Steve的扣子。  
远处  
“散了散了，该做什么就去做什么。”Loki指挥到，他有点反胃了，从来不知道正经的Steve Rogers竟然比小胖子更会说情话。  
“殿下，他们去干什么了？”Aiden不懂。  
“你小孩子还不知道，别问这么多。”  
“噢！”  
“Carter，带他回去休息了。Thor，走吧！”  
“好啊！嘿嘿...”Thor坏笑，不过Loki也没说什么，他本来就有那个意思。  
Steve军帐内  
“唔唔唔....嗯..”激情的吻让Bucky喘不过气。“嗯～”他扭着身体，想要呼吸点空气。  
两人的手没停着，互相解着衣服的扣子，不过Bucky快一点，Steve已经露出了上身。  
“好热，Stevie～”，“脱快点。”Bucky指尖有意无意地掠过Steve的乳头，“小坏蛋，”Steve的呼吸声重起来。  
“嗯～嗯～”Steve再次吻上Bucky，整得Bucky思绪涣散，只能欲求不满的叫着。  
Steve用了好一会儿才脱掉Bucky的衣服，Bucky的呻吟声已经让自己欲火焚烧，他  
想要狠狠贯穿这个小坏蛋。  
Steve离开Bucky的唇往脖子移动着，“啊..”Bucky终于能好好呼吸了，他的胸口上下迭浮着，一下一下地碰着Steve很近的身体。  
Bucky解着自己的裤子，又被Steve拉着往他的裤子去，Steve让自己先解他的。他碰到了那个硬邦邦的大物，手有些抖起来，太大太热...  
“呵呵，害怕了？”Steve来到了Bucky的胸前，咬着Bucky的乳头，用手捏着另一个轻轻逗弄。  
“啊，嗯..”，“轻点儿...”  
Bucky解开了Steve的裤子，将它向下拉，不一会儿里裤也被Steve脱了下来，就这样Steve的下身抵在自己的大腿上。  
“快脱，Buck...”Steve咬了一口Bucky的耳朵，并向他的耳朵喷洒着热气，“快，宝贝。”  
“不要，你给我脱！嗯嗯...”Bucky的乳头被玩儿地肿起来了，轻轻一碰就抖得不行。  
“遵命，少爷！”Steve暴力地解开了Bucky的裤子，待Bucky脱下来后一把甩到旁边。  
“啊..坏，”Steve握住了Bucky的下身，Bucky则用手指从Steve的嘴一直点着向下到达了腹部。  
“嗯...嗯嗯...啊..哈哈...嗯啊...”Steve开始上下套弄着Bucky的下身，另一手不忘到达Bucky的臀，准备扩张。“吻我宝贝。”Steve温柔道。  
Bucky点点头，将唇送到了Steve 的唇前，“嗯.......”又是一个疯狂的吻。  
“啊！”Steve插入了第一只手指。  
“宝贝，想我吗？你刚才还没有给我说。”  
“嗯..想..啊！”好舒服，他想大声叫出来。  
“说完整，Buck！”Steve抽送着插入的手指。  
“我..想..嗯..你，Steve！”Steve送入第二只手动起来，握着Bucky下身的手速度慢了些，他想让Bucky感受这缓慢的、放肆的快感。  
“不完整，宝贝。”Steve得意的笑着，他是故意的。  
“呼呼呼...我想，”，“你。”Bucky被快感弄得吞了一下口水  
“还是不行宝贝！”Steve用舌头舔了舔Bucky的乳头，整得他全身打颤。  
“啊啊啊...啊啊啊...嗯啊嗯啊嗯啊...”，“坏蛋Steve，嗯..啊！”Steve插入第三只手指，Bucky有些疼，  
“疼，Steve...啊啊..”Bucky抱怨着，“坏..嗯..蛋”  
“那我慢点，你继续，还不完整，嗯...”Steve发出一声闷哼，好爽，自己硬到不行。  
感受到Bucky渐渐适应了三只手，Steve缓缓抽插起来。  
“嗯嗯，我想..啊...啊啊...”Bucky算是弄清楚了，“你故意的，坏蛋。”  
“我是故意的。”Steve恶笑着，“快，最后一次宝贝！”  
“不要..了嗯...哼...”Bucky故作生气，Steve握着Bucky下身的手松开了，在大腿和小腹附近打转，故意诱惑着Bucky，“说不说？”  
突然快感的淡去让Bucky很不开心，“不说了，哼...”Bucky蹭起身体吻上了Steve的唇，这个坏蛋竟然敢威胁自己。“嗯..啊...嗯...”Bucky又将嘴凑到Steve的耳边，随着另一只的动作呻吟起来。  
“啊..”Steve深入了后面的手指，“快说吧宝贝儿，”，“我忍不住了，”Steve重新握起Bucky的下身动着，“我想你，Steve。嗯...”  
“我爱你Buck。”Steve插入了第四只手指，  
“嘶，疼Steve，轻点儿笨蛋。”  
“好！”  
“我也爱你Stevie！啊...啊....嗯啊嗯啊...嗯嗯嗯...”Steve两只手共同合作着。  
“嗯...”Bucky也握住了Steve的下身，轻轻抚摸着，另一手则穿过体毛来到大腿根部。  
“可以了吗宝贝？嗯...”Steve已经被Bucky挑逗得不行。  
“快进来，快！嗯嗯嗯嗯....”  
Steve抽出手指，将下身抵在Bucky的后庭左右动着可就是不进去。  
“快点Stevie，嗯..啊...快点，”Bucky说话轻飘飘的，对Steve来说是极度的诱惑。  
“啊！啊啊啊...”  
“好紧，宝贝你好紧，啊...上帝啊..”Steve将下身插了进去，慢慢地动起来，“满意吗？Buck，嗯？”Steve放开了Bucky的下身。  
“不要，满意...啊..啊..啊...”伴着抽插的动作Bucky的呻吟规律起来。  
“不要什么？嗯？”Steve咬了咬Bucky的耳朵，又用舌头玩弄着耳垂，惹得Bucky直打颤。  
“别憋着宝贝，叫出来，我保证附近没人。”  
“啊..啊..嗯啊嗯嗯嗯...快点Stevie，快点，啊啊啊啊...”Steve加快了速度。  
Bucky的下身抵在Steve的腿上，“Steve，Steve，嗯...”，“我想射了..嗯嗯嗯...”Bucky拉着Steve的手让他握着自己的火热的分身，Bucky被折磨的渗出了泪水，“啊...”分身上已经分泌出一些精液。  
“射吧，宝贝！”Steve的手再次上下动着，帮助Bucky缓解欲望。  
“我爱你，啊..Steve，我爱你，嗯啊啊啊...”  
“我也爱你，Buck！！！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊...”Bucky叫了出来，他射了，忍不住地放大了音量。“嗯..嗯...嗯...呼呼呼呼呼...”Bucky的胸膛因欲望的释放上下喘动着，“啊啊啊...不要了Steve，不要了”Bucky在Steve愈来愈快的抽查下求饶着。  
“真不要了？”Steve停下，有一下没一下地抽动着，而且一点都不深入，这让Bucky烧心。  
“啊..混蛋！”Bucky揪了揪Steve的乳头，抬头吻上了他的唇，“嗯...快..快点！”Bucky已经喘不过气，鼻子不断地吸气，发出了凝重的呼吸声伴随着嘴里不清晰的“啊..啊...啊...”混着下体撞击的啪啪啪声，情欲达到了新的境界，Bucky又硬了。  
“宝贝，嗯..”Steve的声音里透着沙哑，他不敢太快，他怕弄疼自己的宝贝。  
Bucky抬起双腿紧紧圈在Steve的腰肢上，这个动作让两人贴得更紧，抽插也更深入了。  
“啊，啊，...”，“啊...啊啊啊...啊啊啊啊...”上帝，他要死掉了，“啊啊啊啊...”  
“Barnes少爷，嗯....真好听...”Steve喜欢死Bucky的声音了。  
“啊..啊..Stevie，嗯..啊啊啊..Steve，Steve，”Bucky张着嘴发出声音。  
“怎么了宝贝，我在呢。”  
“你是我的！啊..嗯..你是我的，Ste..啊啊啊..”这个傻瓜在想什么。  
“当然，我是你的，宝贝！Steve是James的！”Steve轻生安慰道，抽插速度却更快了。  
“你不许有王后，嗯..嗯...”见鬼的什么公主小姐，“啊啊啊啊...不要了，不要了，Steve，嗯..啊啊啊...”  
“不许分心！嗯啊，”Steve发现Bucky的分身已经硬得不行了，他帮Bucky套弄着。  
“啊..啊..快，Steve，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”Steve动作再不像刚刚那样温柔。  
“我们一起，宝贝！”Steve胡吻着Bucky，额头、脸颊、嘴唇，  
“好..啊.啊啊啊啊啊，”，“啊啊啊啊，”，“Steve！Steve！Steve！”Bucky喊着Steve的名字。Bucky镇红了脸，“哼.....”似低声哭泣，“啊啊啊啊...”他忍不住了。  
“Buck，再等等，嗯...”又是新的速度，“Bucky，我爱你，我爱你...”  
“ste..ve，啊！呜呜呜...呜呜呜，啊啊啊，呜呜.....”伴着哭声的呻吟，祈求着Steve快点，他要高潮了！“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊...啊哈啊哈啊哈嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊....”  
“啊！”两人同时闷哼，射了出来。  
“啊嗯...嗯..呜呜呜呜呜...”Bucky糊涂了起来，刚刚那一射简直是像把自己的脑子都射掉了，脑袋放空，感受着高潮的快乐舒适，而身体自己却哭起来。  
“怎么了，宝贝？”从高潮中缓过神的Steve听见了Bucky的低泣，“别哭..”Steve用手拭去他眼角的泪水，肯定是把宝贝累坏了。  
声音越来越低直至消失，Bucky睡了过去。  
Steve帮Bucky盖好薄被，将他往怀里搂了搂，“我爱你，Bucky！”便睡了过去。


End file.
